1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation control system and more particularly to a heat dissipation control system for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Fans are often used for generating forced convection inside electronic devices, such as servers, laptops, or desktop computers, for dissipating heat generated by them. Specifically, cold air outside the electronic device is introduced in the electronic device by the fans and flows inside the electronic device. Then, electronic components inside the electronic device exchange heat with the cold air. Next, the heated air flows out of the electronic device through an opening of the electronic device.
In order to prevent the electronic components from being overheated and therefore crashing, temperature sensors are disposed on the electronic components for monitoring the temperature of each of the electronic components. And, a controller is used for adjusting the fan speed according to the temperature of the electronic components sensed by the temperature sensors.
However, taking a server as an example, since it has many electronic components, each of which generates heat during operation, the temperature distribution inside the server will be very complicated due to the heat exchanges among those electronic components. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the algorithm of the controller for controlling each fan inside the electronic device at a proper speed so that the temperature inside the server can be effectively reduced. Specifically, in order to achieve an optimum heat dissipation efficiency and save energy, the controller must control the fans to run at different speeds. Therefore, how to control the speed of the fans to effectively dissipate heat inside the electronic device is a problem to be solved.